swampthingfandomcom-20200215-history
Tefé Holland
Tefé Holland is a fictional character in comic books published by the American company DC Comics. She first appeared in ''Swamp Thing'' Vol. 2, #90 (December 1989) and was created by Doug Wheeler and Pat Broderick. History Prior to her conception, Tefé Holland was a seed of The Green's essence called The Sprout. The Parliament of Trees had thought its champion, the Swamp Thing, had been killed, and sought to replace him by combining the sprite with the soul of a human. When Swamp Thing returned, the Parliament insisted that he step aside for the Sprout, but he refused and the essence failed to find an appropriate human host, who would have to die in order to become a Swamp Thing. The Parliament placed the responsibility of destroying the sprout on Swamp Thing's shoulders.''Swamp Thing'' Vol. 2, #65 (October 1987) Rather than seeking out a human who would have to die so the Sprout could live, Swamp Thing devised a plan with his wife Abigail to place the Sprout's essence into a child that she would conceive. Unfortunately, he could not participate in the task directly. So, Swamp Thing manipulated John Constantine into becoming a human surrogate whom he controlled while the child was conceived. The Sprout took root in the human child's body, and Swamp Thing was allowed to remain the Green's champion and become a father. Unfortunately, for much of Abby's pregnancy, Swamp Thing was stuck travelling backwards in time, and after finding a way to survive for millenia inside the Claw of Aelkhund, he made it to Houma just in time to witness his daughter's birth, with a little help from Constantine. He and Abby named her Tefé after the river Tefé, whose mouth lay in the Brazilian rainforest, and was home to the Parliament of Trees. As a hybrid plant and human, birthed by Abigail Holland, Tefé has a connection to both The Green and The Red, giving her power over both plant life and animals respectively. Due to her surrogate father John Constantine's tainted blood, though, she also had a taint on her soul which prompted the demons of Hell to take her away. As he had done before, to reclaim Abby's soul, Swamp Thing returned to reclaim his daughter's. When the Parliament of Trees grew more militant, its future threatened by the actions of humans, it called on Swamp Thing and the young Tefé to war against the humans. While Swamp Thing resisted that call, Tefé was too young to fully understand the moral implications. One day, though Swamp Thing and Abby had parted ways some time ago, they were drawn together again by a mutual need to seek out their missing daughter. When they found her, she had massacred a clear-cutting crew. Worried for her, Swamp Thing and Abby sought help from Constantine, who erased Tefé's memory and tricked her body into using its connection to the Red to become identical to that of a 15 year old comatose girl who was soon to die of cancer. The girl's parents assumed she was their daughter, and raised her as their own Mary Conway for three years.''Swamp Thing'' Vol. 3, #2 (June 2000) During that time, she returned to high school as Mary, and rekindled relationships she'd never truly had with her boyfriend David and best friend Catherine. On her prom night, though, she caught the pair of them together, and lost control of her emotions, using her abilities to kill them both. The experience caused her memories to begin returning, and her body returned to its natural state. Following the murder, she disappeared, prompting her mother to visit the Conways and admit the truth about the real Mary's death, under the assumption that her own daughter had died as well.''Swamp Thing'' Vol. 3, #1 (May 2000) Powers and Abilities *'Plant Elemental:' Tefé Holland wields elemental mastery over all forms of plant life through a connection to The Green. *'Chlorokinesis' *'Flesh Elemental:' Tefé Holland wields elemental mastery over flesh through a connection to The Red. *'Animal Control' *'Metamorphosis' References External Links *Tefé Holland on DC Wiki *Tefé Holland on Comic Vine Category:Characters from comics Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Bad Characters